malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tayschrenn
Tayschrenn like 'sh' was the Imperial High Mage of the Malazan Empire and answered directly to Empress LaseenGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xiii. He was described as having a long, drawn mahogany-tanned face that appeared oddly seamless, bland even, with ageless skin and a straight slash of mouth. His eyes were sunken, dark and black-ringed and the brown pate of his head was shaven but for a long braided queue at his shoulder. Tayschrenn's hands were long-fingered.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.63/66 History It seemed that there was an adversarial history between Tayschrenn and the mage Hairlock going back to when the latter was still fighting alongside the forces of Seven Cities.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.67-69 Tayschrenn was likely from Kartool, and was an ex-priest of D'rek, the Worm of Autumn. He helped to negotiate the Empire's treaty with the MoranthReaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK MMPB, pg. 752. Bellurdan said about Tayschrenn that " the Emperor was mad, but Tayschrenn stood by his side. He shaped the Empire's dream and so opposed the Emperor's nightmare ".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.102 In Gardens of the Moon The Siege of Pale Acting under orders from the Empress herselfGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.71, Tayschrenn coordinated a magical attack on Moon's Spawn and its guardian, Anomander Rake, a wielder of the Elder magic of Kurald Galain. For his first attack, a wave of golden flame spanning the hands of his raised arms rolled upward , then grew as it raced towards Moon'a Spawn where it scattered the murder of Great Ravens who had taken residence on Moon's SpawnGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74 This provoked a counterattack by Rake. From that point on, the sorcerous battle became an exchange of devastating attacks. Protecting himself from the sorcerous assaults, Tayschrenn repeatedly deflected the magic onto soldiers of the Malaz 2nd and 6th, decimating Onearm's Host. To Hairlock and Tattersail it also seemed Tayschrenn was betraying his accompanying mages by attacking them with his own magic resulting in devastating injuries for Hairlock, death for Calot and the dismemberment of Nightchill at the hands of a Kenryll'ah demon.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74-78/80/81 He held a debriefing after the battle, one the same day,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.91/92during which he and Tattersail had an argument.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.108 A few days after the battle, Tayschrenn commanded Tattersail to perform a reading of the Deck of Dragons for him as his own efforts had been thwarted. During the reading it transpired that his block was due to Oponn and that the Lady regarded the High Mage with disgustGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.108-111 Prior to the reading, Tayschrenn told Tattersail that he knew of her meeting with the Bridgeburners immediately after the battle. In Memories of Ice Tayschrenn accompanied Onearm's Host, posing as the standard bearer, Artanthos.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24 He was present, as Artanthos, at the death of Whiskeyjack, and helped to prevent Kallor from pursuing Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24 She later berated Artanthos, saying he did not intervene in time to prevent the death of Whiskeyjack because of ulterior motives. Korlat saw that Artanthos truly was devastated, and, from the way he had been hurt by the magical onslaught, that he had not held anything back. She told Silverfox that she should thank him for saving her life.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24 He led the magical onslaught against the city of Coral. In Night of Knives Tayschrenn joined Obo and Agayla in their fight against the Stormriders as he did not like the alternative outcome which Agayla had shown him. Though suspicious of him, Obo acquiesced, allowing Tayschrenn to help them.Night of Knives, Chapter 5, Feints and Fates, UK HB p.219-223 In Return of the Crimson Guard A haggard, sunken eyed, greasy lank haired Tayschrenn refused to interfere in the Crimson Guard's attack on Unta when confronted by Cowl. Instead he offered words of philosophy leading Cowl to think the once mighty High Mage's mind had been claimed by "twisted Gnostic innards of theurgy." He left Tayschrenn in disgust.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter II, UK PB p.290 He was later forced into action during the Battle of the Plains, when Yathengar opened a rent into Chaos. In the duel that followed, both of them were pulled into the portal, which collapsed.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book III Chapter III, UK PB p.651-657 In Orb Sceptre Throne Tayschrenn ended up on the Shores of Creation. He had had his memory wiped clean, and since he was inured to the corroding and acidic effects of the Vitr, he was able to pull creatures out of the Vitr, helped by Korus.Orb Sceptre Throne, Prologue He had been named Then-aj-Ehliel by Maker and this was the name he knew himself by.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1 He met the former Claw assassin Kiska and her travelling companion Leoman on the First Shore, who had traveled all the way to find him. Before they had a chance to talk, Then-aj-Ehliel was forced to fight Yathengar who had followed Kiska and who was unaware of his foes memory loss. Then-aj-Ehliel, fighting without magic, eventually managed to dip the mad mage in the Vitr and Yathengar after some time succumbed to it although it is unclear if it meant his death. Speaking with Kiska, Then-aj-Ehliel told her that he had no memory of her nor wished to return to his old life whatever it might have been and he asked her to leave. Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9, UK lg. PB p.367-371 Giving up, Kiska restored Tayschrenn's memories inadvertently as they were saying good-bye when she gave him an object that had been given to her by T'riss which was supposed to be his.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14, UK lg. PB p.582/583 Tayschrenn now found himself completely changed, and harrowed by his actions of his previous life.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, UK lg. PB p.618/619 Kiska and Tayschrenn then headed back out of the Shores of Creation, and back to Kartool, where Tayschrenn met D'rek.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 18 Arriving in Darujhistan, under K'rul's Bar and Temple,Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21 he assumed the powers of the dying Elder God K'rul, becoming the Elder God T'renn.Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue Quotes Notes and References pl:Tayschrenn Category:Aral Gamelon Category:High Mages Category:Kartoolians Category:Mages Category:Malazans Category:Males Category:Old Guard members